No More Goodbyes
by davis-baker
Summary: I'm gonna be here for you, Lucas. No more goodbyes.' Not for Peyton likers. Eventually BL. One Shot. Please R&R!


**A/N - So this is a one-shot. It will eventually be Brucas, well Brucas will be implied. This is not for Peyton lovers. I'll just say that Lucas may get over Peyton rather quickly. (Go Brucas! Lol) **

**Um, I hope I did a good job. Please, please, REVIEW! Oh, and check out my new story "FATE" if you can.**

**Also, let's pretend that Brooke/Lucas/Peyton never became friends again. 'Kay? Good. Now please enjoy! Thanks - Melissa**

No More Goodbyes -

What does it mean to say 'goodbye'. Does it mean 'goodbye forever'? Or 'goodbye for now?' Are goodbyes really all they're made up to be?

-----------

"Lucas, we're really sorry."

Lucas nodded as he gave his brother and sister-in-law a hug and watched them walk away. Lucas hated funerals. So much. Everybody's all dressed in black, woman wearing dark sunglasses over their eyes. But, if there were one thing that made Lucas hate funerals even more, it was the fact that everyone was telling him how sorry they were for his loss. Sorry? Some of the people don't even know him, let alone his wife who died. That was just stupid to Lucas.

As the people started leaving the grave site, Lucas walked over to a patch of dirt that would soon be underneath a grave stone. And there he stood. Six feet on top of his loved one that was now dead.

Peyton. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Scott. Lucas tried to save her, but he just couldn't.

"_Luke, I have something to tell you." _

"_What is it?" He asked seriously as he pushed a curl of hair behind her ear. _

"_I'm...I'm, I'm pregnant, Lucas."_

"_What? You're pregnant?" She was pregnant? They hadn't even talked about having a baby. This was so...so sudden._

"_Mhmm." She nodded her head slowly, afraid of what his reaction would be._

"_Oh my god." He sighed. He stared at her wide eyed._

"_And," She took a deep breath, "Obviously you don't want a baby right now. Oh my god," She looked around their small apartment, "Um, I need to go. I need to clear my head." She quickly raced up from her seat and ran towards the door, opening and slamming it within the second. _

_The truth was, it wasn't that Lucas didn't want a baby. I mean he should. It was only logical. He and Peyton had been married for about three years so it seemed like the time was right and all. And he was in love with Peyton, right? Whatever, right now he just needs to stop her and tell him that he does want a baby and that he was just shocked. He quickly grabbed his sweatshirt from the hook and threw it over his head as he grabbed his keys off the table. He then raced to the door, much like Peyton's actions, and slammed the door closed. As he realized the elevator was in use, he quickly ran passed it and he reached the staircase. Six flights of stairs. For a split second he looked back and forth between the staircase and the elevator determining which would be faster. Waiting for the elevator or just rushing down the stairs. He then decided that Peyton was probably just getting down there by now and if he took the stairs he might have a better chance to catch her. Without another thought he jammed his keys in his pocket and launched himself down the stairs. _

_Just when he reached the first floor he saw Peyton leave the building so he quickened his pace to catch up with the blonde._

"_Peyton!," He screamed breathless, "Peyton, wait!"_

"_Lucas," She called back, "I really need my space right now."_

"_Peyton, please. I'm sorry I was just shocked."_

"_I said please leave me alone." _

_She didn't even look back at him as she began to cross the street. _

_She didn't even look both ways, making sure both sides were free of cars._

_She didn't even check._

"_Peyton, look out!" Lucas screamed._

_But it was too late._

_She didn't even say goodbye..._

Lucas stared down at the patch of dirt when he felt a cold sensation as the wind nipped his tear stained face. He was going to have a baby. _They_ were going to have a baby. But not anymore.

He kicked the many flowers that were scattered on the floor. What good did flowers do? Were they going to bring his wife and unborn child back? Were they?

"Hey." He heard a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Brooke.

"Hi." He said, not staring her in the eyes.

"I'm not going to say sorry 'cause I know how you feel about that." She gave him a sad smile as she stepped closer.

"She loved you Brooke. And she didn't mean to hurt you. At all." **(Remember, BLP never became friends again in this story.)**

"I know."

"Oh god," Lucas broke down as he fell to the ground on his knees, "What am I going to do, Brooke. She was pregnant! The baby died, too."

"Luke," Brooke said as she bent down to his level, wrapping her arms around his fragile body, "I'm going to help you get through this, I promise."

"She didn't even say goodbye, Brooke, she didn't even say goodbye." Brooke responded by hugging him tighter, letting him stain her blouse with tears.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait, Brooke...will you stay with me?"

Brooke let out a bit of an exaggerated sigh before giving him a soft smile. "Sure."

Brooke had taken Lucas home to his apartment and made sure he got all settled in. She had just placed him on the couch and placed a few blankets over him as he reached out to her arm and asked her to stay with him.

"Thanks," He said while letting out a yawn, "Make sure you're here when I wake up. I don't want you leaving me without a goodbye."

"Sure thing, Lucas, sure thing." She mumbled as she rubbed his hand which was in hers.

In the car on the way home Lucas kept mumbling something about not saying a goodbye. So Brooke knew exactly what he meant when he told her that he didn't want her leaving without a goodbye. Peyton had died and had not had a chance to say goodbye. Now Lucas was afraid of losing someone like that, again.

As Brooke watched him drift off into a deep sleep, she couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked when he slept. Was this wrong? To find him attractive the day of his wife's funeral? Probably. But as Brooke drifted to sleep herself she couldn't stop thinking about him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke rubbed her eyes as she tried to rid herself of sleep. She looked towards the couch and saw that Lucas was still sound asleep. She slowly, trying her hardest not to produce sound, walked toward the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. When she finally found the glass in the cabinet a loud and sudden voice scared her.

"BROOKE!"

"Shit." She jumped as the glass hit the floor shattering in a million pieces.

"I'm in here!" She called as she realized it was Lucas.

"I thought you left me," He mumbled as he reached the kitchen, "I don't want you to leave me." He gave her a hug which Brooke, _awkwardly_ accepted.

And then, before Brooke knew it, his lips were on hers. It was so weird. Very weird. His wife had just died and now he was scared to let anyone go and was kissing Brooke.

Perhaps if Peyton hadn't just died Brooke would of accepted the kiss. But no, this was too wrong.

"No," Brooke said as she tried pushing him off, "Lucas, no." She straightened herself out.

"Wh-what?"

"Lucas, Peyton just died."

"I know, God, I know," He rubbed his forehead, "But, I love you, Brooke."

"What? Lucas, do you hear yourself? You love your wife, Peyton. She's gone now. You can't do this to her. I think you just need more sleep."

"No, no. I know what I'm talking about. I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis. And it's not just because she's dead. What about what happened three years ago. On my wedding day?"

"_Hey, Lucas. Congrats."_

"_Oh, thanks, Brooke. I'm so glad you came. I mean, I know the three of us haven't been on great terms in a while. But I really care about you."_

"_I care about you too, Luke." He gave her a smile and just stared in her eyes. _

"_Brooke?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I never stopped loving you." _

"_What?"_

"_I still love you."_

"_Um, I still love you, too." She responded confused._

"_No, Brooke, I love you, love you."_

"_Lucas," She hissed, "You're getting married to Peyton."_

"_I know, I know. But, I just thought I should let you know how I feel."_

"_Lucas-." Brooke started to say but was cut off by Lucas' lips on hers. For a second she just stayed there, enjoying his company. They hadn't kissed in forever and this just felt right. But then she remembered. He was standing there in a tux and she was dressed very formal. Lucas and Peyton were about to get married! Oh my god, she was turning into a man-stealer just like Peyton!_

"_Lucas, no," She managed to push him off, "We can't. I'm sorry. But you're getting married to Peyton," She started to run away and then she turned back towards him, "I love you, too, Lucas. I love you, too."_

_And then she disappeared. Without a proper goodbye, of course._

"Lucas, what happened then was a mistake, too."

"You didn't say goodbye to me then."

"Lucas-"

"Look. Brooke I'll admit. My brain is probably messed up from all the previous events that have happened recently. But I'm pretty sure what I'm about to say is true. I loved Peyton, I did, I truly did. But, I also loved you. And I know - that makes me seem like a huge jackass," Brooke stifled a small laugh, "But it's true. There's you who's so bubbly and amazing. And there's Peyton who had this mysterious personality that I loved. And I just, I guess I fell in love with you both. And now," His eyes started tearing, "Peyton's gone, Brooke. And you came back and it's all just like this was all meant to happen. You're the only one I have left."

"But," Brooke cut him off, "Don't you think what you're doing is wrong to Peyton. I mean, she's not my favorite person, but she just died Lucas. She's gone forever, think about it."

"I know, I know, Brooke. And you must think I'm acting like an ass right now. But Brooke I'm asking you to just give me another shot. Just be with me for a while to help me move on with my life. I loved Peyton, I still do. But I know she would have wanted me to move on. I just know it. And I really don't want to say goodbye to you again, Brooke. We've done too much of those goodbyes. I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to leave like Peyton."

"Lucas, I'm not going to leave like Peyton. I'm not going to die, well not now anyways."

"But, Brooke," He took her hand and brought it to his lips where he brushed her soft hand against them softly, "I don't want to risk losing another person I love. Brooke I need you."

"Lucas..." she sighed sadly and placed a comforting hand on his left cheek as tears fell down her checks.

"Please, Brooke."

"Okay," She closed her eyes and answered in a whisper, "I'm gonna stay here with you, to help you. And we'll see what happens, we'll see what happens."

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her.

They stood there for a few minutes until Brooke felt her shoulder wet due to his salty tears.

"C'mon. You need more sleep." She took his hand and walked him into his bedroom.

As they entered the room he winced and turned around as he spotted a photo of Peyton.

"It's gonna be okay, Luke. It's gonna be okay. C'mon, go lie down. I'm gonna be here when you wake up, I promise."

He nodded as he lay down on his bed and pulled the covers over his body.

Minutes later Brooke sat on the bed next to a sleeping Lucas. She took his hand and lightly caressed it.

"I'm gonna be here for you, Lucas. No more goodbyes."

And though they had just lost a beloved one, a wife and a best friend, somehow maybe they'd be able to work things out. And hopefully there would be no more goodbyes. But the would just have to live each day as it came.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Not really sure if I liked this. I had this written a while ago and wasn't sure if it was any good. My friend told me it was but she just said that probably 'cause Peyton died lol. So anyways, not sure if it was good, but hey, I thought I'd give it a try. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!** **------------Melissa**


End file.
